


Go To The Party Edd

by Hatedartista13



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatedartista13/pseuds/Hatedartista13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Lee decide to 'invite' Edd to their sister's sixteenth birthday party. Problem is, said sister has been distant towards him since a rather unfortunate event the year before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To The Party Edd

Feeling more than a little intimidated, Double D once again nervously adjusted his yellow bowtie for the umpteenth time. Curse his inability to think straight around the Kankers and come up with some sort of excuse to get out of going to this party. Earlier that week May and Lee had approached him after school, chased the other Ed’s off, and ‘politely’ invited him to Marie’s birthday party. May, being the sweeter of the two, had extended the invitation which he felt he could have declined had it not been for Lee’s stern gaze that clearly said he **would** be attending. Unable to muster up enough courage to form a coherent sentence the teen had merely nodded. It had taken the redhead by surprise that the timid boy hadn’t put up any sort of fight about it but her idiot sister just squealed in delight before telling him where and when the party was.  
They kept their distance until Friday afternoon. May teasingly latched onto Ed who ran off yelling about cooties with Eddy yelling obscenities at the blonde as he gave chase (actually he was really just putting distance between himself and Lee). That was when the redhead told him that it meant a lot that he was willing to go and he didn’t have to get Marie anything, seeing him there would be enough of a present. With his friends gone he’d expressed his concern about the blue haired sister being distant lately, the trio hadn’t been seen arriving at school together in nearly three weeks. Her reply was a shrug. And that was the last he’d seen or heard from any of the sisters.  
More than once he’d wondered why Marie hadn’t invited him herself. After all she’d asked him to come for the past several years in one form or another. The first time she’d left a letter in his mail box, another year she and her sisters cornered him, and last year she’d asked him in front of their chemistry class. Every year he said no in the kindest way he could. Even if the sisters were…difficult to deal with, they still deserved to be treated with kindness. Last year was a disaster though. Eddy had overheard the invitation and the beginning of the refusal and had jumped in to help his friend. Words were said that shouldn’t have been spoken and while his friend had meant well, Marie was humiliated. In the year since she’d kept her distance, grown more reserved, and was picked on by other kids from the trailer park when her sisters weren’t around.  
Double D had tried to get his friend to apologize, the two had even gotten into an argument over it, but the scam loving teen wouldn’t budge. Well, not until Lee found out and the two had a very loud, curse filled fight about it one day after school when he let slip one of the inappropriate nicknames he’d given Marie. A nickname many other kids were using. It pained him to hear the other students whisper rumors about her as she walked down the halls, rumors started after Eddy yelled at her. Perhaps it was that guilt that kept him from telling her sisters no, after all he hadn’t defended her, only tried to make his friend be quiet.  
Looking at the clock on his dresser he decided it was time to leave, he would hate to be tardy. Once again he fiddled with the bowtie wondering if he was a bit overdressed for the occasion. He wore a plain white dress shirt, his signature hat, his nice jeans, and regular shoes. Anyone who saw him at school knew he preferred being a bit overdressed. Another moment of internal debate and he decided his attire was appropriate for attending a sixteenth birthday party, a birthday that was considered a milestone in their culture.  
With a last check that he didn’t look like a mess, he picked up the box sitting next to his clock, and left his house for the nearby campgrounds. When he arrived he was immediately greeted by May who steered him over to a small group of relatives to introduce him, as what he wasn’t sure. She told them he was a friend from school, and he soon realized, he was the only other high schooler there beside the sisters. The relatives were friendly, all great aunts, uncles, or second cousins, and he soon found himself speaking to an uncle who had been a professor at one point. After several minutes he was pulled away from a discussion on college calculus by the tall redheaded sister who led him off to the side away from the other guests.  
“Is something the matter Lee?”  
Again he found himself caught under her stern gaze. Shuffling around uncomfortably, he fidgeted with the bow on the box in his hands.  
“Marie says she ain’t comin’ if you don’t go home.”  
“Oh?” He tried to hide the pain in his voice, had he done something to upset her that he wasn’t aware of?  
Lee watched the socially awkward nerd look down with a look of disappointment on his face. The way he was acting wasn’t what she’d expected. He wasn’t relieved at the news or making a hasty exit, in fact he looked more like a kicked puppy than an Ed who’d escaped yet another Kanker torment. These Ed’s needed to make up their minds on if they were afraid of her and her sisters or not.  
“May I ask why?”  
“Says she doesn’t want your pity or some shit.”  
“So I can’t even wish her a happy birthday before I leave?”  
Okay so Lee was lying to his face about Marie wanting him to leave, it was all of a plan her blonde sister was partially in on. May knew they were trying to cheer Marie up, but she didn’t know about this part, because knowing her she’d ruin it somehow. The birthday girl was currently locked in the car the sisters shared, handcuffed to the steering wheel in a locked car so she couldn’t stop her sister from carrying out her plan.  
“Nope.” She told him coldly.  
Afraid Lee might resort to physically removing him from the immediate area if he didn’t leave; the shy teen held up the box and quietly asked if she’d be so kind as to make sure her sister got it. With that he took his leave, shoving his hands in his pockets and frowning at the ground as he began the trek home.  
Smirking the redhead returned to her car, to find her sister trying to tear the steering wheel off to free her hands. None of the curses that her sister yelled bothered her as she calmly started the car, put the box in the blue haired girl’s lap, and unlocked the cuffs.  
“What the fuck Lee?!”  
As her sister tried to unlock the car, Lee yanked her back against her seat, and drove off. “Chill, lover boy ain’t gonna get far.”  
“Why the hell did you tell him he had to leave?”  
“Just testin’ the waters sis.”  
It only took a couple minutes for them to catch up to the nerdy Edd who’d taken a short cut through the woods onto a stretch of road. Stopping the car a little ways up the road, Lee shoved the box into her sister’s arms, then shoved her sister out of the car. A quick U-turn and the car was gone.  
“You stupid fucking bitch!” Marie yelled from the side of the road, she’d fallen on her backside after being forced out of the car.  
“Marie?”  
A concerned Edd was looking down at her, offering her his hand to help her up. Fighting back a blush she let him help her up.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome….may I ask what that was about?”  
“Just Lee being Lee. Look my sister lied about me not wanting you here –”  
“It’s quite alright.”  
Neither of them knew what else to say. So Marie looked down at the box in her hands. Damn thing was heavy for its size. A quick look at the tag told her it was from the shy boy in front of her who was now watching her intently as she opened her gift. Quietly he hoped he hadn’t been mistaken that she would like it. At the time it seemed like a good idea but now he was second guessing himself. He didn’t really know if it was something she’d like, but he’d bought it on impulse. When she took it out of the box she was a bit confused.  
In the box had been a snow globe set in a frame meant to resemble an old timey lantern. The flakes were black to go with the figures inside, and they were pretty unusual for a snow globe. Inside were two, silver skeletons, one in a cape and top hat while the other wore a veil. They appeared to be dancing over a grave, with a tiny tombstone on one side. Definitely the strangest gift she’d ever received for her birthday or any gift giving holiday. Then she felt the key on the bottom, giving it several twists she swirled the globe so the flakes fell as a song played. It reminded her of the Day of the Dead, a holiday she found pretty cool.  
Smiling she looked at Double D, who was avoiding looking at her at all costs. A cute little blush spreading across his face and deepening as the song continued to play.  
“Thanks Double D.”  
“…you like it?”  
“Yup.”  
Relieved Edd was about to say something when he felt Marie wrap her arms around him in a hug. Not like the bone crushing, unwanted hugs she’d given him when they were younger but a very pleasant, warm hug. Hesitantly he returned it.  
“Come on lover,” she grabbed his wrist and began to drag him back to the party.  
“M-Marie please refrain from calling me that.”  
“Make me.”  
Later when his friends would find out that he spent a majority of his Saturday with the Kankers, Edd would lie and say he was forced to go. A lie the sisters thought was hilarious and gladly went along with. He began to greet them all in the halls at school, not out of fear or feeling it necessary, but because he felt as though he was now somewhere between friends and acquaintances with them. Perhaps closer to friends with Marie as he’d started spending a bit more time talking to her in school. She was returning to her old self with one exception, no more forced affection. Okay she still did that but it wasn’t nearly as bad as before. Now she just liked to give him more hugs when no one else was looking. And he was beginning to enjoy them.


End file.
